Daddy
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Part 4 of a 4 part one-shot series]. Lucas is a Daddy.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

 *****I know you all were hoping for a happy ending, but I didn't plan it that why. Sorry, but this is how I planned the ending. I am planning on having a story based off these one-shots, but I don't know when the story will be up.*****

* * *

 **Daddy**

 **One-shot**

Rosalie Francesca Scott. That is the name Lucas gave his daughter when she was born. Yes, he named her. Brooke wouldn't even look at her. Brooke doesn't know what she is missing. The instant Lucas saw his daughter, he already couldn't imagine his life without her. He couldn't get enough of his little girl. Brooke refused to see her. She doesn't know what she is missing. God, Brooke really doesn't know what she is missing. This little girl is the cutest little thing in this entire planet, at least in Lucas' eyes. She was everything in Lucas' eyes. Everyone adored her, every single person. Okay, well, almost everyone. Brooke and her family refused to see little Rosalie at all, but it doesn't matter because Rosalie had plenty of love. Even though Lucas doesn't want to think this, Brooke is easy to replace. As sad as it is, Rosalie doesn't need her biological mother. She has plenty of other women she can look up to. She doesn't just need one woman to look up to, Rosalie has his mother, Peyton, Haley. She doesn't need Brooke, he doesn't need Brooke. They are better without Brooke. They don't need Brooke. He has everything under control, mainly thanks to his mother, the expert. God, he doesn't know what he would have done without the guidance from his mother. When Rosalie was born, he had been completely clueless on what to do. His mother had shown him everything and apparently Rosalie is the same way he was when he was a baby. Oh, how his mother kept laughing about that. Now he could go through what she went when he was a baby. Needless to say, his mother is enjoying every single moment of this new stage in her son's life. Yep, every single moment.

Lucas wakes to the sound of his little girl crying, again. Normally, she would sleep through the night, that is something she mastered that a few days after being born. Such an easy baby through the night. Except for tonight, mainly because Rosalie has a cold. It is not completely life threatening, but of course, when Lucas learned that his little girl was sick he wanted to take her to the hospital, but Karen assured him that it was just a cold that she will get over, it wasn't bad enough that they would have to take Rosalie to the hospital. Karen did warn Lucas that Rosalie was going to have a hard time sleeping and he probably wasn't going to get a lot of sleep tonight. And, of course, his mother was right as always…

Lucas rubs the sleep out of his eyes before climbing out of his bed and walking over to the crib in his room. He instantly lifts Rosalie out of her crib, she doesn't stop crying, but her sobs to become lower. She fits into his arms perfectly. At this moment, she looks bald, but it is only because of her hair color, strawberry blonde, and her blue eyes. He loves her blue eyes, such a beautiful little baby. It doesn't matter that she woke him up, he knows that she doesn't feel good. Poor little baby girl, he hates watching his little girl go through this. If he could be sick instead of her then he would, but he can't. The only thing he can do is comfort his little girl and that is what he plans on doing. Even if he is up all night, it doesn't matter to him. He just wants to make sure his little girl gets better. That is the only thing that matters to him right now. It doesn't matter that it is two thirty-five in the morning.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" Lucas asks, knowing that he isn't going to get a response out of the baby. "I bet you are hungry, do you think you can get some food in? Do it for Daddy?"

By now, Lucas is walking out of his room towards the kitchen. Rosalie's cries are becoming quieter and quieter, now she is only whimpering. Her arms circling through the air, her hands covered by her little pink gloves that match her little pink onesie that says 'Daddy's little girl'. A gift from Haley and Nathan. When Lucas arrives in the kitchen, his mother is already standing in the kitchen, holding a bottle full of milk. She doesn't even have to say anything, he hands Rosalie over to Karen. As soon as Karen puts the bottle into Rosalie's mouth, the little girl starts chugging.

"Guess she was hungry," Lucas says as he sits down at the table. "I felt her head, I think her fever has gone down, but not by much."

"She'll be okay, Lucas," Karen assures Lucas as she moves around the kitchen. "You had a cold like this when you were a baby and you turned out perfectly fine. Trust me, Lucas, Rosie will be fine. Just a little cold, all babies get them."

"That doesn't stop me from worrying," Lucas sighs, letting his head fall in his hands. "I don't like seeing her like this… It scares me."

"A lot of things will scare you now that you are a father," Karen says as she places Rosalie in Lucas' arms. "That is the joy of being a parent, the worrying never ends. I'll always worry about you and you will always worry about your daughter. It comes with parenthood, you better get used to it, Daddy."

Karen smiles and kisses the top of Lucas' head before making her way back to her bedroom, leaving Lucas and Rosalie alone. Lucas stares at his daughter as she continues to eat. He still can't believe that she is his. This is his daughter, there is no doubt about that. Yes, he is still having mixed feelings about Brooke. He wishes she would change her mind about not wanting anything to do with the baby. He tried many times before she gave birth, but nothing worked. She doesn't even live in Tree Hill anymore. God, she doesn't know what she is missing, no idea.

"Daddy," Lucas whispers. "I could get used to that."


End file.
